wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emalon the Storm Watcher
| faction = Combat | status = Killable | location = Vault of Archavon | instance = Vault of Archavon }} Emalon the Storm Watcher is a raid boss in the Vault of Archavon. He can be found in the eastern wing. Although this boss was nerfed with a hotfix it still requires (Skilled players) So try to get everyone in your raid to have over 2k dps. Emalon carries pieces of Tier 8 loot and PvP gear, similar to the Tier 7 loot dropped by Archavon. 25-man abilities Emalon 11.2M HP Melee: About 20,000 on plate, once every three seconds. Emalon uses only lightning abilities. * Chain Lightning - Causes ~3,000 damage to the first target and increases quickly with each jump. Can one shot non tanks after 3 jumps. * Lightning Nova - ~12,000 damage. Long cast time. Can be partially resisted. Damage dealt is proportional to proximity to Emalon. Tempest Minions Four are present at the beginning of the fight; when one is killed, a new one spawns to replace it. Each add has ~520,000 health. * Overcharged - Increases damage by 20%. Also increases size. Stacks up to 10 times. One stack is applied roughly every 2 seconds. The Tempest Minion will explode immediately upon reaching 10 stacks, dealing ~30,000 nature damage to anyone inside the instance and likely wiping the raid. There will be a visible lightning-type animation and a large emote when Emalon empowers one of his minions with this effect. The first application of Overcharged fully heals the Tempest Minion. 10-man abilities Emalon ~2.4 Million HP Emalon uses only lightning abilities. * Chain Lightning - Causes 0 damage to the first target and increases quickly with each jump. Can one shot non tanks after 3 jumps. Each Chain Lightning comes every 15 seconds,while casting it twice before each Minion's empowering.In other words,this pops out, at 15, 30, 60, 75, 105...seconds. * Lightning Nova - ~15,000 damage. Long cast time. Can be partially resisted. Damage dealt is proportional to proximity to Emalon. Tempest Minions Four are present at the beginning of the fight; when one is killed, a new one spawns to replace it. Each has ~141,000 health. Assuming all dps is attacking within three seconds of the first Overcharge application, each dps will need a minimum of 1.6k dps to down the minions in time. * Overcharged - Increases damage by 20%. Also increases size. Stacks up to 10 times. One stack is applied roughly every 2 seconds. The Tempest Minion will explode shortly after 10 stacks are reached, dealing ~30,000 nature damage to anyone inside the instance and likely wiping the raid. There will be a visible lightning-type animation and a large emote when Emalon empowers one of his minions with this effect. The first application of Overcharged fully heals the Tempest Minion. Each Overload is cast every 45 seconds,and you should use /timer once the encounter starts, in order to find out when he will cast it. This is critical for melee, since they need to move quickly. * Lightning Nova - Casts every 20 seconds dealing ~16k on all targets within 20 yards. This may cause problems from melee dps when trying to down an Overcharged add. Targetting Overcharged Tempest Minions Targetting Overcharged Tempests can be achieved through the main, adds tank or competent ranged dps player targetting the selected elemental and subsequent usage of: /assist tank name /cast spell name Or /assist /castsequence reset=18/target , , ... Or /assist really smart ranged dps player /cast spell name As a strategy which minimizes time lost on the adds, it is better to have all DPS display visible enemy name plates and disable friendly plates (v to toggle enemy, ctrl+v to toggle friendly). When an elemental becomes overcharged its health will increase to full allowing easy identification of the target. Care must be taken to ignore elemetals that have just respawned as these will also have full health. No currently known mod will detect the buff status on these targets. Alternate method 1 If you are going to use the strategy above the group will be highly dependent on the OT to target the right add there are several ways available. This is ordered from best ways to worse ways of doing this. *Pressing V so you can see the adds' health bars above their heads. Since the overcharged one heals to 100% simply click the name tag that goes to 100% when overcharged in cast. (Recommended) *DBM automatically (but unreliably) marks the overcharged add as Skull. Also if you hit TAB most of the time your target will be switched to the overcharged add provided you're not targeting it already. (This works most of the time, but can fail) *The add that is overcharged will start growing in size, however by the time it has reached a size where it can be easily distinguished from the rest it may be too late. (It takes around 3-4 stacks until the add is noticeably bigger and that's 33% of your time gone,) *Spamming TAB or clicking until you see a mob with overcharge buff or one with high hp. Impractical and not the most efficient way especially if clicking, since clicking the right add out of 4 adds stacked on top of each over is like finding a needle in a haystack. (Don't try it) People should note there it can be fairly hard for the tank to target the right add in time due to a number of factors, such as pressure and the actual difficulty, since the adds will take up 90% of the tanks screen even when viewing from the furthest distance. So please before flaming the tank consider it from their point of view. Alternate method 2 Place a raid target icon on each of the four Tempests. Have four of your DPS or Healers /focus one. When their focus heals to full health, have them call it out over vent. This takes the pressure off the tank who may not be able to see all four bars at the same time or might miss it due to watching tanking cool downs. Between the DPS who have it /focused, and your tank, it should make it much easier to figure out which add needs to die. Strategy 10-man Recommended raid setup is with two tanks, two healers, and six DPS. Ranged is preferred for DPS, but a high-DPS melee is always preferred over a low-DPS ranged, especially if a rogue, DPS warrior, or another burst-capable melee. If using melee DPS someone needs to warn them at around 8 seconds before overcharge to break off from the boss and start heading to the adds. One healer should be dedicated to each tank as there is no raid damage if everyone is paying attention to avoid Lightning Nova and is spread out far enough to avoid Chain Lightning jumps. Emalon should be tanked in one of the two corners at the back of the room behind his starting position, while the adds should be tanked in the middle of the room to minimize travel time for melee. The add tank should start the pull, with the other tank immediately taunting the boss off the add tank. All DPS should start out on Emalon. Emalon will periodically cast Lightning Nova, which does massive damage in a radius around Emalon; all melee, including the tank, should run to the other back corner during the five seconds of Lightning Nova cast time to simplify positioning, then return to DPSing the boss as it comes to the waiting tank once the cast is finished. After approximately 45 seconds, one of the four Tempest Minions will randomly begin gaining Overcharged buffs every two seconds. A notification will flash on your screen when this happens, saying "Emalon the Storm Watcher overcharges a Tempest Minion", causing the add to increase in size. All DPS must immediately switch to the Tempest Minion gaining the buff. If the minion gains 10 stacks of Overcharged, it will explode, likely wiping the raid. When the minion is killed, the add tank will have to pick up the new minion (which spawns from Emalon with the notification "A Tempest Minion appears to defend Emalon"); there's no rush, because there is about 45 seconds before the next Ovecharged buff and the other tank should be tanking it with the boss, but the add tank should grab the new minion as soon as practical. Meanwhile, the DPS should resume killing Emalon until another minion becomes Overcharged. Raids can expect to kill no more than five minions. The Overcharged buff will stack very fast, so good DPS is required to finish Tempest Minions before they reach 10 stacks. Emalon will berserk after six minutes, wiping the raid. When Emalon overcharges an add, it gains full health. One way to deal with quickly spotting which add is overcharged is to have the tank mark each add and call out which mark gain full health when Emalon emotes; the tank will want to continue marking the new adds as they spawn. An alternative is to mark no adds ahead of time, make the tank a raid assistant, and have the tank mark the add to be killed. Either way, the add tank should keep the specific minion targeted so the DPS can /assist the tank. The DPS should not only rely on the tank, and must do their best to themselves quickly identify the add to kill; one way is to enable enemy healthbars and see which add gets healed to full. The Overcharged add will steadily grow larger from the buff, but early on the size differential will likely not be apparent and every second counts. Warlocks may want to cast Curse of Agony on each add about 10 seconds before they begin getting Overcharge so it is ticking for full damage and to save a global cooldown when killing a minion. Heroism/Bloodlust is not particularly useful; if timed right it will help with one Overcharged minion, but any successful kill will require at least two, likely more, and any group that does not have the DPS to kill an Overcharged minion without the 30% speed buff will ultimately wipe. However, if DPS is slightly insufficient, it can be used in a cooldown rotation. Half of the DPS can use their cooldowns for the first Overcharged minion, while the other half uses their cooldowns for the second, and Heroism/Bloodlust can be used for the third. Cooldowns on two minute timers for the first and second half of the DPS will be up for the fourth and fifth Overcharged minion respectively. 10-man (alternative) Note: This strategy assumes a Naxx 25 geared tank, and has been tested with a tank ~31,000 unbuffed health. Recommended setup: 1 Tank, 1 Raid Healer, 1 Tank Healer, 7 DPS (composition irrelevant) The tank should engage and tank all adds and Emalon in the center of the room, melee DPS spreading out in a stacked pattern similar to Kel'thuzad (3 DPS slots and 1 tank slot spaced 90 degrees and 10 yards apart similar to a cross / directional pad), ranged dps and healers should spread into available space. The fight proceeds as per the main strategy, however it is important for the tank to move out of the AoE lightning effect to ensure that the healers are not overloaded, strafing to a known side is sufficient as the chain lightning cannot be cast at the same time as the AoE removing the chance of chaining the damage effect. When an add enrages, all melee dps are automatically positioned in range of the overcharged target increasing the dps time on target making this more effective as a solution for a low dps / melee heavy group. 25-man Recommended Setup: 1 Main Tank, 1 Add Tank (depending on MT gear), 2 MT Healers, 2 Raid Healers, 1-2 Healers, 17-19 DPS (6 melee limit for ideal double stacking on safe boss melee slots). A near identical strategy to both the main and alternative strategies exist for the 25 man version of this fight. Due to the limited space however it is important to maintain the melee separation to ensure the tank is not chained to. Ranged DPS should spread out as much as space allows, stacking in groups of 2 as required (3+ jumps of the lightning will result in very large damage taken to chained targets, double stacking increases damage taken, but restricts overall damage to non-lethal amounts). Healers should spread out in a similar pattern to the DPS, arranging themselves evenly throughout the chamber. A single Naxx 25 geared tank can tank both the elementals and Emalon if required using a similar tactic to the alternative 10 man strategy, if a second tank is utilized for the adds it is best to move Emalon towards the rear of the chamber, and hold the adds almost directly on top of the rear Emalon melee group as this minimizes the movement required for the three melee groups to move and engage the overcharged elemental. The Deadly Method This strategy is not the easiest with a group that is not naxx25+ gear.Every dps Should have at least 3.3K on single target. Setup: 1 Feral Druid 48K+ hp buffed 1 Protection Warrior 1 Protection paladin 2 holy priests,3 holy paladins,1 resto shaman, 3 resto druids 13 dps 3.3K requirement Your tankadin should start the Boss by pulling the 4 mobs to the bottom of the stairs while your Protection warrior should taunt Emalon off your paladin. The paladin will tank the adds at the corner(Just at the bottom of the stairs) while the Protection warrior will tank it in the gap in wall at the opposite side of the adds. DPs should nuke down Emalon after the pull and should pop heroism and cooldowns as soon as the tank has got threat. 45 seconds later an add will be charged your Feral druid should have 90% threat on all adds and will be Mauling the charged add until he/she gets aggro. Your bear should have aggro by 2 stacks then Your druid will run out of the room and head towards the instance entrance with all HoTs on the bear.No healer should follow unless it is to reapply hots. Dps should remain on Emalon at all times. Your Hunter should MD your paladin and help the paladin get aggro on the new mobs. Your Bear returns... Have your bear swipe his way up Omen until he has 90% on all then simply auto attack until next charge Rinse, Wash, Repeat Bam you get your tier 8 without ever being in ulduar This strategy has only been tested once in Draenor Eu. Needs to be confirmed There is a 6-minute berserk timer on Emalon in the 25-man version of the fight, so you need to kill him before the 8th Overcharge cast. Loot On Normal (10-man), he drops two items, which can be a hand, leg or chest T8 (10) set piece for any class (the item itself, not the token) or Furious Gladiator's Season 6 assortments. As with normal (10-man), heroic (25-man) loot consists of a random selection of four Tier 8 (25) or Furious Gladiator's Season 6 items; hand, leg or chest. Additionally, he has a chance to drop or . Related achievements * * Patch changes Videos 10-man encounter fpNfxr1m6gg XbeVWpU9mqQ 25-man encounter V-iW27_l2w4 tZFF2-VlwnM External links Category:Bosses Category:Iron giants Category:Vault of Archavon mobs